


Ever After

by NephthysRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NephthysRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke and The CW own Supernatural.

 

  
"It’s not a fairy tale."

"But I  _wanna_  hear it.”

"It’ll give you nightmares…alright.”

 

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers. One was tall and handsome. The other, bright like the sun. In our time of great suffering, the brothers were both judge and executioner. It was a time when we searched for sanctuary and were tortured and killed. They were defeated, although some believe the fair one is merely sleeping in our halls of stone and his brother lies in wait. They’ll hunt again, so we must always be aware or lose everything we’ve fought so dearly."

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to dabble into a story written from a monster's/demon's point of view. I'm pretty sure I wrote this when I saw Dean in hell at the end of the third season.


End file.
